Mary Anne in New York City
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne is about to spend a week in New York City.
1. The Trip to New York

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was packing my suitcase because we were getting ready to go away for a week in New York City. No school for us. Isn't that awesome? I already did all of my homework so I could have a good time. I only need to study for three tests, which would be taken when we return. It would be for Science, French, and History.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 13 years old and a longtime resident of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm shy, which is a bit odd since I have a boyfriend, Logan Bruno. He came from Kentucky with his parents and two younger siblings. I have brown hair and eyes. I love to sew. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up.

I'll tell you about my family. I'll start with Dad since he raised me on his own after my mom died when I was a baby. He's a lawyer. He was the one who wanted to take the summer off from work for a change. He's thrilled about that.

My stepmother, Sharon Schafer happens to be the mother of my best friend and stepsister, Dawn! Her son, Jeff, is here to join us for the vacation. See, Dad went out with Sharon way back in high school. Isn't that a funny story? But then, they had to break up and she moved to California where Dawn and Jeff grew up in. Sharon got divorced last winter and she decided to return here with her kids. Only Jeff didn't stay here for long and moved back to California with his father shortly before Dawn and I became stepsisters. Jeff would always join us whenever we go on trips. He's 11 years old now. But he has school right now. The only he joins us is during school vacations.

I also own a cat, Tigger. I got him for my 13th birthday. He was one of my favorite birthday presents. He joined me and Dad when we moved from Bradford Court, where I grew up on, to Burnt Hill Road to live with Sharon and Dawn. That was after Dad and Sharon got married. My old house was too small for the Schafers to move in with us. Their farmhouse was bigger for us. I didn't want to move because I lived across the street from Claudia Kishi and right next door to Kristy. We all grew up together.

So, that's my entire family. I love them all daily. We'll be leaving at around eight in the morning, so we'd be have to up by seven. We don't have to go to bed too early since New York City is only an hour away, so we would be there at nine.

I finish packing to be all set so I won't have to do it later on. That evening, we ordered Pizza from _Pizza_. It came 20 minutes later.

"Pizza just arrived, everyone!" called Sharon.

I came down to the table. My favorite topping is pepperoni.

The next day, when I got up about five minutes before seven, I took a shower in the bathroom down in the basement.

At seven-fifty-eight, we were ready to go.

An hour later, we were already in New York City and at the plaza.

"We can get settled in before we spend the day in the city," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Can we go downstairs for the gift shop?" asked Dawn.

"Sure," said Dad.

Dawn and I went downstairs. Stacey was there.

"Hi, guys, I'm here with old friends of mine while spending the weekend with my dad," said Stacey. "Girls, this is Kayla and her twin, Kaylee."

"Hello," said Kayla.

"That's Mary Anne and Dawn. They're part of the club with me I told you about," said Stacey.

"Oh, yeah," said Kaylee.

"We are staying here overnight all week," I said.

"That sounds fun," said Kayla.

"Yes, Logan and Shannon are taking over starting Monday," said Stacey.

"Thank goodness for them," I said.

"I didn't see how they could do it with their busy schedules," said Kaylee.

"They manage," said Stacey. "I help out with their family. They have six other siblings."

"Wow, just like Mallory," I said.

"Exactly, they're the oldest," said Stacey.

"And, we're moving to Stoneybrook next month," said Kayla.

"They were just telling me that," said Stacey.

"You'll see them more often," said Dawn.

"Yes," said Stacey.

"And, that's the best part," said Kaylee.


	2. Exploring Day

At noon, we went out for lunch. We went to Bubba Gump. I loved the shop. It passed the time if there was a long wait, but we got seated right away, so we planned to go there after lunch.

"We're going to see a Broadway Show this week," said Dad.

"When?" I asked.

"Friday," replied Dad.

That's the best part here.

"Also, you girls will be on your own on Wednesday because we're seeing a comedy show," said Sharon.

"Okay," said Dawn.

After lunch, we went to the shop on the way out. Then, we went on the bus tour. We do that all the time. That's fun. There are million of things to do in New York City.

After that, we went to Barnes and Noble. I got a magazine on Cam Geary. I plan to renew them. I just love doing that. Then, Dad and Sharon were ready to leave.

"We can go for ice cream," said Dad.

"Sounds good," said Dawn.

We checked out and left there.

We walked over to Coldstone to get ice cream. Then, I saw Stacey with her father there. They were having it, too.

"Do you mind if I go join Stacey?" I asked.

"Of course," said Dad.

I got my ice cream and went to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," said Stacey.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Sure," said Stacey.

"I don't mind," said Mr. McGill.

We talked for a long time until she had to leave with her father. I went back to my group.

Then, we were ready to leave. We decided to head back to the plaza.

"We can go in the pool for a bit," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

We went to our room to change up. When we were all ready, we went back downstairs for the pool. I saw Kayla and Kaylee with their family.

"Hi, Mary Anne!" The girls yelled to me.

"Hi," I said waving to them.

"Come join us," said Kayla.

Dad said we can do our own thing, so I went to them. There was a lot of kids.

"We come here all the time. Our apartment have no pool," said Kaylee. "We just got there, too."

"Stacey's not kidding for a huge family," I said.

"We have another set of twins, Derrick James also known as D.J. and Mario, one set of triplets, Roberta, Bert, and Berta and a single, Mary Jane also known as M.J.," said Kayla.

"Mallory have triplet brothers in her family, too," I said.

"We are the oldest two. Kayla's older by two minutes," said Kaylee as we went in the pool.

"Wow," I said.

"We're identical, but we got necklaces with our names to tell us apart," said Kayla.

"Good idea," I said as we giggled.

Dad was meeting the girls' mother. He did that before he went in the pool. They were talking about something. The girls and I were too busy having fun to notice.

We were there for an hour until we had to go back to change. Their family had to leave, too. We got back into our clothes when we got to the room.

"We can hang here for a bit," said Sharon.

"Okay," I said. "I have to study anyway."

I studied for Science for two hours until we went down to have dinner in the buffet.


	3. The Fair

After dinner, I went back to studying for French for another two hours. Then, I decided to quit for the night.

"There's a fair going on at Central Park, so we will go there tomorrow. It starts at eleven in the morning and ends at ten in the evening. We will eat for lunch," said Dad. "We might be there until five."

"Okay," I said.

I love going to fairs. I don't go on rides after I eat because my stomach will get queasy.

"I'll go on rides on first before I eat," I said.

"That's the plan," said Sharon.

"Oh, good," I said.

"We can have breakfast in the buffet before we go there," said Dad.

At eight, we got changed and watched some movies. I went to bed at ten because I was getting tired.

The next day, we got up at eight and had breakfast. We left at ten-thirty for the fair. It didn't open yet, but we didn't wait for long. We went on rides before we went to eat.

"Hi," said Stacey who showed up with Kayla and Kaylee.

"Oh, hi," I said.

"The girls invited me here, so my dad let me come here before I catch my train at seven tonight, so we are here until around five," said Stacey.

"We will be here until then, too," I said. "I just went on rides, so I'm getting ready for lunch."

"Can we join you?" asked Kayla.

"If it's okay with Stacey," I said.

"I don't mind," said Stacey.

"We just saw each other yesterday at the plaza pool," said Kayla.

"I saw Stacey at Coldstone as well," I said.

We ordered stuff seperately. Stacey, who has diabetes, found something she can eat. Then, we went to sit at a table near Dad and Sharon with no sign of Dawn yet.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Dad.

"I thought she was with you," I replied.

"She was," said Dad.

"I just saw her on the way here, but she didn't see us," said Kayla.

"The one with long blonde hair, right?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes," replied Sharon.

I was getting ready to introduce the girls to Dad and Sharon when they beat me to it.

"I'm Kayla by the way. I'm Stacey's close friend," said Kayla.

"And, I'm her twin, Kaylee," added Kaylee.

"I'm Sharon," said my stepmother. "And, this is Richard."

"It's nice to meet you," said Dad. "Where did you see Dawn?"

"Laine," replied Kayla. "She's our worst enemy."

"I don't recall her," said Dad.

"We used to best friends for a long time until she changed," said Stacey.

"I told you about her," I said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. Dawn knows she is not allowed to be with any kids who are immature," said Dad.

"Thanks for telling us," said Sharon.

We came up with a plan. But Dawn never showed up.

"Should we look for her or wait to see if she shows up?" I asked.

"We can wait," said Dad.

"But we can still stick to the plan," said Sharon.

"Good idea," said Kayla.

"You girls can go on your own after lunch until we leave," said Dad.

"Okay," I said. "They're staying until five, too."

"That's perfect," said Sharon.

After lunch, the rest of us went off.

"That was a good plan," I said.

"Indeed," said Stacey.

"I bet Dawn's still with Laine," I said.

"Me, too," said Kayla.

We spent the day until five when we left. We waited for Dawn, but she didn't show up.

"See you when you get back home next week," said Stacey.

"Bye," I said.

We went for pizza on the way back to the plaza.

"I like those girls, very polite," said Dad.

"So do I," I said. "Stacey was the who introduced me and Dawn to them. And, they're moving to Stoneybrook soon."


	4. The Fun Day

That night, the girls called me to make plans to spend the afternoon in the pool at the plaza tomorrow when they get out of school. Dad was fine with that.

"We plan to wear our suits under our clothes to school. Mom doesn't mind us doing that way," said Kayla from the phone.

"Where do you want me to meet you girls?" I asked.

"We can meet in the lobby," said Kaylee. "One of us will text you when we're on our way."

"Okay. Sounds good," I said.

After we made plans, I went to study for French for a bit. I ended it at 9:30 pm. I changed up ten minutes later.

"I trust those girls," said Dad.

"Me, too," I said. "I'll save time to put my bathing suit under my clothes when I get dressed."

"That would be a good idea," said Dad.

"The girls are doing that to school since they'll be coming over after school," I said.

I went to bed at 10:30 pm.

The next day, I got up with a headache, but thank goodness the girls aren't coming until later to give me time to get some rest.

"We'll go explore while you rest," said Dad.

"Okay," I said. "In case you're back when I'm not in here, I'll be with the girls."

"No problem," said Dad.

"Should I leave a note?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm not worried about you anyway," said Dad. "We'll join you when we come back."

"Okay," I said.

I took Aleve. They left ten minutes later. I laid down most of the time. Thankfully, I got better by 1:00 pm. I got dressed with my bathing suit. An hour later, Kayla texted me saying they're on their way. I left a note since the rest aren't back yet. Then, I went down in the lobby. I was there when the girls arrived.

"That was fast," I said.

"Yup," said Kayla.

"I'm glad I was able to join. I had a headache this morning, but got better an hour ago," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee.

"I left a note because my family is exploring to let me relax," I said. "Dad said they'll join when they get back."

"I don't mind," said Kayla.

"Me, either," said Kaylee.

We went to the pool area. We were still there when the rest came to join. We stayed there for an hour until we got out to dry off.

"You girls are welcome to stay for dinner if you have no plans," said Sharon.

"We're free today," said Kayla.

"We took a break from watching our siblings to spend the afternoon here," said Kaylee.

"That's good," said Dad.

"We needed it. We live in our grandparents' apartment. They let us have free time once or twice a week. Otherwise, we do that daily until our parents get home from work," said Kaylee.

A few seconds later, Kayla was on her cell phone in the hall talking to her grandmother.

"I just called my grandmother to let her know and said it's fine for us to have dinner with you guys. She'll let Mom know when she gets home from work," said Kayla.

"Oh, good," said Dad.

We went to our room to change into our regular clothes. I can tell that Dawn was getting jealous. She thinks I'm leaving her out.

"We're all eating together. Your mom invited the girls for supper," I said.

"Why did you got invited to the pool and I didn't?" asked Dawn.

"They wanted to invite you, but they knew you were out with Dad and Sharon. They understood that you couldn't join us. Besides, you guys still joined after you came back, remember?" I asked. "You're still my best friend & sister and you know that won't change our relationship."

Dawn realized I was right.

"I guess you're right. I was just jealous," said Dawn.

We were in the living room while the girls were changing up. They were putting their bathing suits in a plastic bag they brought over. Dad was ready to go out.

"I'm ready. Kayla's almost ready," said Kaylee.

"Take your time," said Dad.

Then, Kayla came out in her clothes.

"I'm ready now," said Kayla.

We went out.

"I decided to get two extra tickets for the Broadway Show on Friday," said Dad.

"For who?" I asked.

"For the girls," said Dad.

"You mean you got them for us, Mr. Spier?" asked Kayla.

"Yes," said Dad.

"Sweet," said Kaylee.

"Thank you so much," said Kayla.

"I don't mind you girls," said Dad. "I was speaking to your mom when I met her. She said it was okay for you both to spend time with us."

"When did you bought those tickets?" I asked.

"This afternoon," said Dad.

Then, we went to Bubba Gump.

"We come here many times with Stacey," said Kayla.

"How long did you knew her?" I asked.

"For a long since first grade. We were new to the school," said Kaylee. "We're kind of still friends with Laine, but it's a rocky one."

"She's immature," I said.

"I know, we're not sure if we want to continue our friendship," said Kayla.

"She wanted us to join the crowd. She's expecting us to change to act cool," said Kaylee.

"That doesn't sound like a friend to me," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"We said no," said Kayla.

"Smart move," I said.

"I know. She already lost two more friends," said Kaylee.

"I'm not surprised," I said. "She was like that when she visited Stacey."

"We can't wait to leave her behind and move to Stoneybrook," said Kayla.

"I think we'll tell her it's time to end the friendship tomorrow," said Kaylee.

"I think so, too," I said. "Immature is the reason why the girls aren't no longer friends."

"We already knew that from her," said Kayla.

After dinner, the girls went by a bus while we walked back to the plaza. At the plaza, I studied for a bit. I did it for an hour.

"I had a fun day," I said.

"I'm glad," said Dad.

I went to bed at 10:00 pm.


End file.
